demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatiana Demidova
Tatiana or Tanya to her friends is the female lead of the Demon Accords book series, and mate/girlfriend to Chris Gordon aka the main character of the Demon Accord book series. Later on in the story, we find out she is a fallen angel and at the beginning of the story that she is a vampire. She is the leader of the New York Coven. Background Biography/History Early Life She is the only vampire to have been born, not made, and because of this, she is revered as something of a prodigy, especially among the younger vampires. Unfortunately, she had a traumatic experience when she was younger which made her slip into a semi-catatonic state, not talking to anyone for fifteen years. Until one day she is saved, by Chris Gordon from a demon who wants Tanya's blood for some reason and is awoken. Tatiana and Chris are the same age, born on the same day, at the exact same time. Appearance She is raven-haired also known as a brunette. Her eyes are like electric blue. Her mid-rift was ripped; her arms well muscled, as were her legs. Plot Family Powers & Abilities Powers * Abilities * Dancing: Her dancing was was alluring, primal, sensual and utterly captivating while being fluid, athletic, and well beyond the grasp of any ballerina on planet Earth. * Russian Language: She knows how to speak Russian and say Russian words like nyet. Weaknesses * silver Knowledge & Skills Personality & Traits Relationships Allies/Friends/Family * Chris Gordon: He is the mate/boyfriend of Tanya Demidova. * Galina Demidova: She is the mother of Tatiana. Her mother is reputed to own more NYC real estate than Trump, but much more secretive. Never any pictures, lots of donations to charities, hospitals and even one to the Police and Firefighter’s Benevolent Association. * Lydia: She is Tanya sister and close friend, as well as being her trusted confidant since Tanya 15 years of silence has stopped and she is awoken. * Arkady: Tanya's Head of Security. * Nika: Tanya's left hand to Lydia's right. She's a Reader who can read the thoughts of others unless they learn to block her. * Vadim: He is head of security. Enemies * Names Nicknames * Tanya (she is called that by her friends). Codenames * Equipment Weapons * Firearms * Other Equipment * Talisman: It once belonged to Chris Gordon aka the main character of the Demon Accord book series until he gave it to Tanya to protect her from demons/hellbourne/demon-ridden. Clothing * Dress: She had a white dress that she used when being a dancer at the Plasma nightclub. * Clothing: She has a blue cutoff tee with the word PINK across the chest and white designer sweats and flip-flops for an outfit to wear after burning the other clothes that have blood on it while wearing it she looked like a dressed-down rich girl. She was also wearing sweats. Appearances Novels/Books Etymology Memorable Quotes * Trivia * She can dance. * She had to be the most beautiful woman in existence according to Chris Gordon. * She has this kind of gliding walk that was graceful even by comparison to the other vampires. * When viewed by Chris Gordon's sight, she stood in a sphere of purple-hued light, her own soul and aura blazing brilliant white. Her aura looked pretty strong and it occurred to Chris Gordon that he could strengthen it.